The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begonia×hiemalis, commercially known as Elatior Begonia, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Bbvolkra’.
The new Begonia was discovered and selected by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Glandorf, Germany in May, 2000, as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of the Begonia×hiemalis cultivar Genie, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 12,886. The new Begonia was observed as a single plant in a group of flowering plants of the parent selection.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia by cuttings in a controlled environment in Glandorf, Germany since 2001, has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.